My Feeling for him
by LovelyShota
Summary: Steve is caught up trying to figure out his feelings when Tony gets drunk and kisses him and then Loki tells him he wants him as well. He's not sure what to do or choose since he doesn't want to hurt any of them. But deep down he truly has feelings for one. Who though? I guess you'll have to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

The clock had just struck midnight and the Avengers were celebrating the New Years at Tony's place. They were all drinking wine and laughing except for Steve who was just staring at the window, lost in his own world.

"Hey, Spangles, what's got you in a shitty mood?" Tony asked, as he wrapped his arms around him.

Steve sighed and glanced at Tony, who was clearly drunk.

" Nothing..."

"Don't be like that," Tony pouted, pressing himself against the older male. "I wanna know."

"Just don't worry about it Tony, it has nothing to concern you," Steve said as he gently pushed Tony off of him.

Tony just looked at him with sad puppy eyes and clung onto him again. Steve sighed as his heart throbbed a bit.

"It is my concern though…" He muttered softly. "It's my duty to make sure every Avenger is doing well."

Steve ruffled his hair and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Tony looked at the older male and kisses him on the cheek before moving away from him.

"Tony."

"Don't worry too much about it, Spangles, I'm sure whatever is bothering, you'll figure it out," Tony said winking as he walked off.

Tony was right. The more he kept thinking about it, the more it was gonna bother him. Steve grabs his coat and starts walking to the door.

"I'll catch you guys later, happy New Years."

And with that, Steve left Tony's place and started heading into town. He pulls out the small note that he had been hiding in his pocket and unfolds it. The note only read "Meet me on the corner of Pine St. -Loki"

Steve crumbled the note up and threw it in a trash can as he made his way to Pine St. He wanted to confront the young god and figure out what the young male wanted from him. He stopped once he reached the corner and leaned against the street sign.

 _Is he really going to show?_ Steve thought to himself as he looked at his watch.

"Are you looking for some company?"

Steve looks up and sees a dark figure walking towards him. It was the young god.

"Of course not, I'm here because of your note."

"And who's to say that note just meant meeting up," Loki chuckled.

The young male stopped in front of the older male and smirked up at him.

"You know, I could use someone like you on my side."

"As if I would join you, just last week you killed tons of innocent people."

Loki reached up to touch the Captain's face but he smacks the boy's hand away.

"Don't touch me, if you didn't want to talk serious, then I am going home, I have better things to do," Steve said turning away, a slight blush on his face.

"Come on, I was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere but I know for a fact that there is no one waiting for you at home," Loki teased. "I also know that you have badly been wanting it and that is why you've been in such a grumpy mood."

Steve knew that the younger boy was right but he wasn't gonna fall prey to the mischievous god. He started walking away, hoping that he would leave him alone.

"I'll let you off for now, but it won't be long before you fall for me."

"Then you'll be waiting forever because it's not going to happen."

The young god chuckles before disappearing into the darkness.

Steve sighs to himself as he walks home. There was so many things running through his mind now and the more he thought about it, the more he was confused.

 _Why did Tony kiss me? Why does Loki want to be with me?_ He thought to himself as he reached his place and plopped on the couch. _I know I have some feelings for the both of them but would it even work out?_

He sat up and quickly grabbed his phone and started calling Thor. He trusted the god enough to help him through this situation and give him advice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry to be calling so late but do you think you can come over? I really need some advice on some stuff and it can't wait."

"Sure, I'll be over soon," Thor said, yawning a bit.

"Alright, thank you."

Steve hangs up and before he knows it, there was a crash outside his door. He stands up and opens the door to see that it was Thor who was just in his boxers.

"You know you could've gotten dressed first before coming here," Steve chuckles.

"You said that it couldn't wait so I didn't want to keep you waiting," Thor said, entering inside. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Steve walks back to the couch and sits down.

"I can't figure out my feelings.."

Thor chuckles and sits next to him, patting his shoulder.

"You're so innocent, I guess that's why everyone loves you," Thor teased.

"I'm being serious here, Tony kissed me tonight and then I met up with Loki and he wanted to have sex."

"You met up with Loki?"

"Yeah, he gave me a note awhile ago to meet up with him and I did think that maybe it was gonna be something serious but it was just his way of messing with me," Steve sighed.

"I see, well just be careful when dealing with him, he can be very devious."

"I know, I just can't help the fact that I have slight feelings for him," Steve looks at Thor. "I find him cute but I can't be with someone who killed tons of innocent people, and I find Tony handsome and everything but if anything went wrong it would make things awkward at work."

Thor messes with Steve's blonde hair and chuckles.

"Honestly, it's up to you to decide what your heart wants and whatever you decide, I'm sure everyone will support you."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings," Steve softly muttered, resting his head against Thor's chest.

"That's understandable but sometimes you gotta hurt someone's feelings then to lead them on thinking they have a chance," Thor says, petting the boy's hair softly.

"Do you have feelings for me as well?" Steve asked curious.

Thor chuckles.

"I don't, even though I am comfortable around you, I only see you as a friend and anyway I already have someone."

Steve smiles.

"I'm sorry for asking that all of a sudden but I was just wondering."

"It's fine, I could ask the same about you, do you have feelings for me?" Thor teased.

"N-No, that would be crazy, you're just a friend," Steve stuttered out, all embarrassed.

"I know, I was just messing with you, anyway is that all you needed me for? Or do you need something more of me?" Thor asked, looking down at the boy,

Steve blushes a bit. He knew Thor was talking about sex but he knew that wouldn't be possible since they were both tops.

"No, that was it, thanks again for coming over," Steve smiles softly.

Thor gets up and starts heading out.

" It was no problem, now try to get some sleep," Thor said as he left the place.

Steve laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

 _Maybe I could have sex with the both of them and decide who I love more afterward_ , He thought to himself. _No, that would just end up hurting them more… Why is this so hard to decide?_

Steve grabbed the pillow his head was resting on and held it over his face. This was starting to be a rough start of a new year.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was awoken abruptly when his phone went off right next to his ear. He quickly sat up and answered his phone.

"Hello?" yawned Steve.

"Steve, I need you to come over right now"

"Does it have to be right now Tony?" Steve said as he got off the couch and started getting dressed with one hand.

"Yes, now get your butt moving!"

Before Steve had a chance to say anything back, Tony had already hung up on him. He sighed softly as he finished up, grabbing his keys and left the house.

 _This better be important, this is my only day off_

Steve finally reached Tony's place and knocked on the door. Tony quickly opened the door and pulled the boy inside before closing the door behind him.

"About time you got here," Tony grumbled.

"Sorry that it takes me 20 minutes to get here from my place," Steve said sarcastically.

Tony glared at him for being sarcastic with him and then sighed.

"So what's up? Why did you want me here in such a hurry?"

"Well it's more or less about work but I just wanted to talk to you one on one about it," Tony said as he sat down, pouring a glass of wine.

"Oh?"

"It's just that the officials are mad at us about the destruction on the city even though most of the damage was because of Loki, but they want us to limit the damage."

"That's going to be hard since we have the Hulk and well, he can't control his anger," Steve said, sitting down next to Tony.

"Yeah, well we will have to try to control that because if we keep this up, they will disband the avengers and then who will the save city?"

"You think that if they disband the avengers that we are just gonna stop saving people? I don't care what the officials say, I'll always save the innocent no matter the cost. Damage is going to happen whether you are careful or not, there's no stopping that."

"That's just like you Steve, except if the officials caught sight of you, they would arrest you and I don't want to see you behind bars."

"You sound like you would give up being a hero if we got disbanded. That's not the Tony I know."

"Then you don't really know me at all because I'm not going to risk everything to save someone. I will listen to the officials and wait until they need us again instead of disobeying orders."

Steve looked at Tony with discontent and got up.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tony said, sipping his wine.

"I see, well I'll be leaving then, I thought that maybe you were going to talk about last night about that kiss but I guess I was wrong, goodbye," Steve said walking to the door and leaving Tony's place before he had a chance to respond.

 _What the hell kind of conversation was that? Tony can't really be serious about that, there must be something else that he isn't telling me._

Steve yawned as he walked down the sidewalk, heading back home. Steve sees a Dunkin Doughnuts across his way and decides to stop by for a cup of coffee and a bagel since he didn't have time this morning for anything. He sits at a table with his cup of coffee and bagel, looking out the window as he enjoys his breakfast. Steve's phone vibrates as he takes it out of his pocket and flips it open to see a text from Tony.

It read: "Hey, sorry our conversation ended up the way it did. I didn't mean to anger you. Also I can't believe you remember the kiss. I woke up in a panic because I had remember what I had did but yeah…. Don't stay mad and please stop by again soon."

Steve closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

 _I'll reply later to him, I don't feeling talking right now_

Steve finishes his breakfast and leave Dunkin, heading in the direction of his house again.

He reaches his house and goes to unlock it but saw that the door was already unlocked and enters cautiously, looking around. Everything seemed untouched and he didn't see anyone so he relaxed a bit and sat on the couch.

 _Maybe I just forgot to lock it on my way out_

Steve looked around where he was sitting and still saw nothing.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy"

"You can say that"

Steve jumps off the couch and turns around to see the young god, hanging upside down from his ceiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, am I not allowed to visit my enemies?" Loki said with a grin on his face.

"I mean, I guess you can but that doesn't answer my question."

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop on by and see how the handsome avenger was doing," Loki plopped onto the ground so he was standing in front of the other male.

"I'm doing fine, so you can go now," Steve said looking away, he didn't want to be tempted right now.

Loki touches the taller male's face gently with one hand, bringing Steve's face to face him, while his other hand wrapped around the male's body and kisses him.

Steve was too tired to push Loki away and just wrapped his arms around the smaller male, leaning into the kiss a bit.

Loki gently bites Steve's lower lip as Steve pulls away from the kiss, picking up the young god suddenly and carrying him into the bedroom.

"You better take responsibly," Steve said, laying Loki down on the bed, before getting on top of him.

"Of course captain," Loki said looking up at the male, moving his hands to Steve's pants, unzipping them and pulling them off the best he could from his position.

Steve leaned down and kissed the boy while he helped out by taking off the rest of his pants. He then brought his hands towards Loki's pant zipper and started unzipping them and stripping him. Once the younger male's pants were off, he slipped his hands into the boy's boxers, gripping his cock softly, which made him moan in the kiss and started jerking him off.

Loki squirmed slightly from the older male's touch as he breaks away from the kiss, drooling a little bit. Loki moved his hands to touch the captain but he quickly pinned the god's hands down with his free hand and started jerking the god faster.

"C-Captain.." Loki moans out, arching his body a bit.

Steve didn't say anything and let go of Loki's hands to flip the boy over so he was facing away now and positioned him on knees. He licks his fingers of his free hand and pokes Loki's entrance with his index finger, slowly inserting it inside of him as he continued to jerk the boy.

Loki bit his lower lip to muffle his loud moans, as his legs started to shake with pleasure and his butt wiggled at the feeling.

After a few minutes of preparing the young god's hole, Steve removed his fingers and stopped jerking him to position his cock against the boy's ass. He slowly thrusted into the boy, holding onto Loki's slender hips. Loki let out a loud moan and wiggled a bit as he felt the captain penetrate him. Steve started moving, thrusting harder into the boy each time as he was not holding back. Loki dealt with the slight pain from the thrusts as he was enjoying too much to want it to stop. Steve grabbed Loki's arms and pulled them back, lifting him up a bit so Loki was sitting on his lap, pushing as deep as he could inside of him before releasing. The feeling of the captain's cum inside of him made Loki cum as well, panting loudly as Steve pulled out of him.

Steve gets out of the bed and wipes himself off before putting on his boxers.

"You can leave now."

"You're kicking me out?" Loki asked, sitting up and gathering his clothing.

"This wasn't even suppose to happen, I'm sorry if I hurt you but I need you to leave, I just need to think," Steve said, throwing Loki a towel to clean up.

Loki wipes himself off and gets dressed.

"Well, I'll leave you be then," Loki said softly before leaving.

It was clear that he was hurt.

Steve sighs and walks to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine that he had hidden away in his cupboards. He thought he would never have to see the day that he has to drink his problems away. He sits back on his bed with his glass of wine and just stares at the wall, thinking.

 _What the hell am I even doing? Why did I do that to Loki when I wasn't sure about my feeling?_

Steve's phone vibrated and he reaches down on the floor for his pair of pants and pulls out his cell. He flips it open and sees that he has three new text messages from Tony.

 _I totally forgot that I didn't reply to him._

Steve opens up the messages:

"Hey, I hope your not mad, you just haven't replied back and usually you write back right away so I'm worried."

"Sorry to bother again, I have nothing to do today and no one really wants to hang so do you want to come over again and have a guy's night?"

"I guess you are busy tonight, I guess I'll hear back from you whenever."

Steve writes back; "Sorry, things came up and I didn't hear my phone. We can hang out some other night."

He closes his phone and finishes off his glass of wine.

 _Tony acts like a clingy girlfriend,"_ Steve thought to himself as he laid back on the bed. " _Loki or Tony…. Who do I really want?_


End file.
